


Let’s Watch The World Burn

by Sadnexx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Apocalypse, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deaths, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Especially near the end, F/F, F/M, Fires, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Gore warning, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Multi, Naruto is a huge ass flirt, No character bashing, Obito and Tobi are twins, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sasuke is a huge asshole, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Has PTSD, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, apocalypse au, guarantee You’ll want to punch him in the beginning chapters, im serious like expect almost all your favourites to die, it drops from 45 people down to 12 FHJSNS, jk not really just everyone has the hots for him, lots of death, many many ships lol, sakura attracts all dem ladies, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadnexx/pseuds/Sadnexx
Summary: Six years after the initial beginning of the zombie apocalypse, Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata find themselves stuck in a mob of zombies, however, when they were most certain of their death, a group of survivors come and save them. Now Naruto can’t stop wondering why the hell this black haired male was so damn hot... and such a stuck-up asshole.Discontinued(if you’d like to take on this concept, feel free to, only if you give me concept credit.)
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Let’s Watch The World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this new Fanfiction! It’ll be a long one, possibly 20-35 chapters? Not too sure but bare with me! I’ve been wanting to do a apocalypse Au for a while now after watching The Walking Dead and seeing some radiation bunkers so I thought why not give it a try? I really do like the concept of Naruto and Sasuke not knowing each other at first just to find up hating each other but over time become lovers so that’s what this fic will be about!

Smoke filled his lungs rather quickly, many wounds on his body bleeding heavily as he coughed harshly. The whiskered male quickly exited the building, stopping when he was just outside it, deciding to stop even if the building itself was on fire. Leaning against the brick wall, the messy blond haired guy quickly grabbed spare bandages he had on in him case of times like these. The bleeding from his open cut gashes wouldn’t stop, even if he ripped a part of his shirt and tied it to his leg tightly to cut off the blood flow, also soon wrapping the spare bandages around that exact wound.

“Naruto!” A distant voice called for him, grabbing his attention and making him quickly glance up to see a pink haired female approaching him rather swiftly. “Oh thank god you’re okay,” she briefly glanced up and down his body, seeing some few scrapes and bruises and open cuts but nothing too severe other than the cut on his leg. “C’mon follow me quickly, I’m so glad he didn’t kill you. Other than that I have good news, me and the rest of the survivors found a place to camp after this destruction… unfortunately only a few made it.”

Naruto visibly depleted at the information. Suddenly, a thought quickly interrupted his sadness, replacing it with a panicked emotion instead, “is Sasuke okay?” He asked urgently, looking towards Sakura and just now noticing how clean she looked compared to him. Of course there was dirt and dried up blood on her but there weren't any visible wounds.

Even before she answered, Naruto already knew it and couldn’t help but feel relieved as she confirmed it, “what? Yes he’s okay, just probably in a worse shape than you.” Naruto was just glad to hear Sasuke was still alive. 

“Take me to him,” he spoke back, not as a request but more as a command. Sakura looked at him wearily but only nodded, gently grabbing his hand and guiding him back to the supposed camp. Naruto couldn’t help but glance back at the burning building, his gaze saddening a great amount as he watched it crumble into itself, the flames rising high into the night sky and leaving dark clouds of smoke. He could only hope things got better from here on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue done! I know it’s like REALLY short but I didn’t want to write too much since this will pop up in later chapters! I’ll try and get the next chapter out soon but I don’t get motivated with me so please don’t mind if it comes out a long time later qwq


End file.
